


Green-eyed Monster

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Jealousy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Bilbo was jealous... She was the King under the Mountain's consort, not his sister."





	Green-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my mind...

Bilbo was jealous.

When she entered Thorin's rooms with a cup of mulled wine and a plate full of delicacies, she could hear a female speaking and male laughter, accompanied by the splashing of water.

Thorin was taking his bath... Yet he was not alone: his younger sister, Dís, inofficial Queen under the Mountain, was assisting him.

Wasn't that supposed to be Bilbo's job? _She_ was the King under the Mountain's consort, not his _sister_. _She_ had fed him and washed his body when Thorin had been more dead than alive after the battle, before Dís had arrived at Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> There's always the potential that I will turn this drabble into a real fic if you are interested. Just let me know!


End file.
